ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ed
Ed Walker is a recurring character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the father of Jay and the husband of Edna, as well as the owner of Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. Ed is well known for his forgetfulness, which often results in him asking his wife to take notes for him. Biography Snakebit Ed and Edna, visited Jay at the Ninja's new headquarters, Destiny's Bounty. The Ninja welcomed them and gave them a tour, but Jay was embarassed by his parents' antics and quickly shoved them out with a hasty promise to visit them sometime. Disheartened by their son's icy reception, Ed sadly told Edna that Jay had outgrown them - the time had come to let him go and live his own life. When the couple returned home to the Junkyard, Ed went to work on the surprise he was building for Jay. He heard a noise and called Edna to make sure the security was on, although she responded that it must have been broken. They were suddenly ambushed by Lloyd Garmadon and the Fangpyre tribe, who infected several of the machines around the junkyard to transform them into Serpentine Vehicles. Ed watched in horror as his creations were mutated, only to be informed by General Fangtom that his minions' bite worked just as well on humans. When the Ninja visited the junkyard the next morning, Jay found Ed and Edna bound together in an old freezer - worse yet, both of them were infected by the Fangpyre's Bite. The Ninja fought the Fangpyre, attempting to steal the Fangpyre Staff that contained the anti-venom to cure both Ed and Edna. After the staff was retrieved, Nya cured Ed and his wife. After recovering, Ed used his mechanical expertise to fix the Destiny's Bounty's flight systems, enabling the ship to escape the Fangpyres. Jay told his parents that they would be able to return to the junkyard once things settled, but offered them to stay aboard the Destiny's Bounty for as long as they liked. The Royal Blacksmiths Alongside his wife, Ed appeared among the large audience in Concert Hall. He happily cheered for the Ninja after their performance, booing when Pythor revealed his scorecard to be a zero. The Day of The Great Devourer As the citizens of Ninjago City began fleeing upon the Great Devourer's arrival, they tried to escape in their Jalopy, but the engine would not start. As the Great Devourer approached them, Jay jumped in before it could harm them. Ninjaball Run He and Edna entered the Ninjaball Run competition, but they crashed in the Glacier Barrens when they helped Jay by giving him their fuel and a spare vehicle part to finish the race. The Last Voyage Ed and Edna were at the harbor before the Ninja sailed off in search of the Island of Darkness. As Edna advised Jay to eat his vegetables, she demanded Ed tell him the same, only for Ed to tell him to listen to his mother. Return of the Overlord Ed and Edna make a minor appearance at the dojo while witnessing Dareth's students attacking General Kozu. Blackout Ed was helping the Ninja find some parts. When the Nindroids started attacking, he and Edna left the junkyard with home-made jetpacks, leaving the others. Shadow of Ronin Shortly after the Ninja's memories were erased, they journeyed to Ed and Edna's junkyard seeking help, though were pursued by Fangpyres. Ed and Edna helped them build the Mechanical Ninja to protect the junkyard. Trivia *It is revealed in the end credits of Snakebit that Ed's last name is Walker, which makes his full name as Ed Walker. *He's an inventor like Zane's father, Dr. Julien; they also both share the same hairstyle. *Ed is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be purchased for 10,000 studs after obtaining his character token from Level 6: Ed & Edna's Scrap N' Junk. Gallery Ed23.png SoREdnaHug.png|In Shadow of Ronin Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Humans Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Parents Category:Inventors Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Heroes Category:2013 Category:Shadow Category:Characters With Theme Songs